Hydrofoils are carriage wings provided at the lower hull of marine vehicles for carrying the hull over the water so as to prevent or minimize the water contact of the underwater hull surface, resulting in a reduction of drag forces originating from the craft's water contact thereby speeding up the craft, reducing fuel consumption, and providing stable travel
Conventionally, hydrofoils are statically mounted at the lower surface of hulls, meaning that hydrofoils can not be retracted that would convert such craft to a conventional craft having a flat hull i.e. without hydrofoils. The disadvantage of known marine vehicles therefore is the incapability of optionally effecting hydrofoils in a marine vehicle.